


As Long As It Matters

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Family, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is <em>Steve McGarrett</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day**   
> 
>
>>   
> **Pusillanimous**   _(adjective)_  
>  pu·sil·lan·i·mous [pyoo-suh-lan-uh-muhs]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. lacking courage or resolution; cowardly; faint-hearted; timid.  
> 2\. proceeding from or indicating a cowardly spirit.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. timorous, fearful, frightened.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1580–90; < Late Latin pusillanimis petty-spirited, equivalent to Latin pusill ( us ) very small, petty + -anim ( is ) -spirited, -minded ( anim ( us ) spirit + -is adj. suffix); see -ous
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title:** Gin Blossom's _As Long As It Matters_  
>  **Timeframe:** Season Two (Epsisode 16ish?)

It’s hard. Holding her head high when she walks into Steve’s office.

She feels blown open. From winning the tickets to the insane twisted case to being given a DC promotion as the last goodwill that isn’t being fired. Lori Weston was proud of the work she’d done with Five-0, but sick by the time she reached The Palace.

Not everyone is _Steve McGarrett_. Not everyone can get in the face of the world, and tell it back down, and know it will. And maybe, even Steve McGarrett _isn’t_ either, when he hugs her, hollow-eyed and hard, for too long.


End file.
